Loyalty Equals Love
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Hibari's always too blind to notice that, the one who was right for him had always been with him this whole time. D18 8018


**Title** : Loyalty Equals Love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : -6918- Hibari always too blind to notice that, the one who was right for him had always been with him. D18 8018

---

_"Just put it in, Mukuro." Hibari panted, as he glanced towards his right, with cheeks as red as a rose._

_"I'm afraid I might hurt you." Mukuro said, as he hesitantly positioned himself before Hibari's prepared entrance. _

_"How can we do it, if you don't put it in?" He glared at his partner, but it had no effect on him._

_"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed. "You say you want to do it but in truth you are just as afraid as I am."_

_"Just..." Hibari looked away. "Put it in already!"_

_"Hibari," Mukuro whispered, inching his face towards the other. "Relax first."_

_"You sound so confident, isn't this suppose to be your first?" Hibari glared back at Mukuro again, clearly unhappy with the other's desire._

_"It is my first, but, I figured that it wouldn't hurt much if you calmed down."_

_Hibari sighed, not wanting to think that Mukuro lied to him. He took deep breaths and soon the tension that had been keeping him nervous was gone. He looked back at the blue-haired, who was smiling at him as if he just saw something cute. He's always like that. "I'm ready."_

_He so was not ready, and he knew that once Mukuro shoved himself inside of him._

---

Hibari brought the blanket to his chest to cover himself up. He had a disappointed look on his face as he slowly scanned the room. His lover was gone.

They had promised each other to stay in bed until both were awake, and then, they would go out together and have fun. It was Hibari's birthday today, and yet his lover left him upset in bed. He, lied to Hibari even though he had been questioned for about fifty times during their date. He was, unacceptable now. Hibari went threw so much just to be ready to be with him, kiss him, sleep with him.

Yet he was simply used despite, how many times Mukuro told him how possible it could be.

Now that he thinks about last night, he can remember that his partner did him so, skillfully. Mukuro was no where near as good, but he could be just pretending. That way, he could of taken Hibari's virginity teasingly. He did take it, only because Hibari wanted to get used to sex before doing it with his lover.

Dino did not know of this, but it was all right that he didn't. Problem was, finding out if Dino was lying to him the whole time. He promised yet, he didn't keep his word. Hibari felt broken deep down and, completely fooled. He didn't know what to do next. Shame and embarrassment is what he felt at the moment and he couldn't get rid of the feelings. It was so strong and it was killing him inside.

Hibari put his clothes on before running out the room, crying, out of his own will.

---

A chair was thrown out the window when Hibari woke up to find himself, used again. A new lover, he had. They made the same promise, and they did it together and, like his previous lover, he was left alone the next morning.

Under his command, Mukuro did some research on Dino and found out that he had been having many female lovers since he was Hibari's age. The news made him go into rage and he beat the hell-out-of Dino at his own apartment. He knew he didn't need to explain anything, because Hibari had just interrupted his session with a hot looking woman who was still naked on the bed.

Dino was wearing a single towel.

Hibari later went out with Yamamoto, who showed much love to him. He was no different from Dino though, and Hibari did not hesitate to call Mukuro and have him check up on that person. Truth was, Mukuro didn't need to do anything. The moment Hibari had called, he was in a park sitting on a bench and watching Yamamoto kissing a boy, when there was only the three of them there. He could not see Mukuro because he was quick and managed to get out when Hibari yelled...

"Get away from him!"

It became unbearable, the pain he had in his chest. Two lovers broke his heart, and the first did it on his birthday, the second did it on Hibird's given birthday. He was frustrated and, much to his disliking, missed their touch.

They touched him so skillfully, so well, he loved the feeling. It was like a drug, and Hibari was getting addicted to it.

Whenever he wanted something, Hibari would call Mukuro to get it for him.

---

He just laid there, with a blank expression as he stared at the ceiling. He felt like a sex-crazed person who was also heart-broken, and was a fool to love in the first place. Mukuro, on the other hand, was not only naked like Hibari but felt worried. To see Hibari like this didn't make him feel happy, because it was just so not right for Hibari to be so unlucky.

He did warn him though, about these events but Hibari just shrugged him off.

Mukuro, now a bit more experience, slowly pushed himself inside of Hibari, knowing that doing this fast would make him mad. "Mukuro." Hibari spoke, eyes now on Mukuro. "Yes?" That smile, Hibari noted, never left Mukuro's face unlike Dino's and Yamamoto's.

Those two would not bother listening to Hibari during sex, or showing him a happy smile, only a face full of lust. Mukuro always treated him so differently from everybody else and it made him wonder, why.

"Why do you always do these things for me?" Mukuro laughed, a bit surprised with the sudden question. "Because you ask me to do them." 

"You do them without a second thought, no matter what I ask you to do. Why??" Mukuro's smile widened, and he seemed more delighted than ever. Hibari rose an eyebrow as he found things starting to get a little bit strange. "I love you."

Hibari went silent, but moaned loudly when Mukuro rammed right into him. He could not believe his ears. All this time, Mukuro had feelings for him and not only was he too blind to tell, he had also been so loyal to him. The things they did together, never ended in sadness, and the one who always left was, Hibari.

Their moment felt so good, while the others left him with a lot of pain, especially after he woke up. Mukuro never disappointed him, he did everything for him. He had sex with him, he kissed him and he did researches for him despite how it was eating away his own time.

When Mukuro noticed a tear slid down from Hibari's watery eyes, he stopped moving. "Hibari!" He panicked, and went down to whip the tear away. You know, Hibari always cried in tears when the other two did it with them, and yet they showed no interest in that. They just continued doing it harder from then on.

"What's wrong!?" Hibari started to cry, as he clinched the sheets beneath him and shut his eyes tightly. Mukuro was becoming more worried and he quickly exited Hibari, fearing that he was doing this the wrong way. He held him tightly within his arms and tried to calm him down.

Mukuro felt so warm, the other two felt so cold. Well, everybody he touched felt so cold, only Mukuro doesn't. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I tried not to." If you think again, Mukuro had no affairs or a real personal life. It was always focused on Hibari since he was free from prison. He fought Hibari, as he wished. He bought food and drinks for Hibari as he wished. He did everything he was told, like a personal servant.

"Mukuro," Hibari sobbed. "Why did you stop?" Mukuro looked puzzled, unable to understand what exactly was going on. "I...made you cry." Hibari shook his head, only to make Mukuro scratch his head in confusion. "Why are you crying then?"

Hibari smiled, surprising Mukuro to no end. He held onto Mukuro tightly and snuggled against him. "Because I love you."

---

**Owari**


End file.
